Nejpoužívanější pluginy
Zdravím , zde Vám dávám menší návod základních pluginů+nějaké překlady apod.. Vysvětlení a názvy pluginů: * PermissionsExPřidává na server permisse a prefixy * Essentials> soubor asi 100 základních příkazů, jako je nastavování /home, warpů, umožňuje nastavit kity, vězení nebo například teleporotvání * Kits> jednoduchý, ale účinný plugin, který nabízí tvorbu a upravování kitů ve vlastním rozhraní * AuthMe> umožňuje přihlášení na server * Factions> umožňuje tvořit frakce * Residence> tento plugin umožňuje tvořit chráněná území hráčům bez toho, aby s tím museli zatěžovat administrátory * Citizens/NPC> přidává do hry nekolik druhů NPC od aktivních obyvatel, přes strážce až po obchodníky * MotdManager> umí přepsat motd serveru pomocí příkazu ve hře * LWC> nástroj pro ochranu truhel, značek, dveří, pecí a podobně s možností modifikace zámku * WorldEdit> plugin umožňující jednoduchou editaci herního světa Minecraftu * WorldGuard> silný plugin zajišťující ochranu určených oblastí/regionů, ochranu herního světa, poskytuje dodatečné pravidla a podobně * ChestShop> jednoduchý plugin na tvorbu obchodů pomocí značek a truhel * Jobs> Dodává na server práce které hráči mohou plnit a získavat za ně výplatu. Jak přidat pluginy na server: * Otevřeme si FTP Client a přihlásíme se do FTP Serveru * Otevřeme si složku Plugins * Vložíme tam náš soubor soubor.jar * Restartneme Server * Vrátíme se do FTP a dáme F5,a máme vytvořenou složku našeho pluginu Příkazy: PermissionsEx: Vytvoříme si skupinu pomocí: /pex group nazevskupiny create Pokud jsme vytvořili skupiny můžeme jim nastavit prefixy pomocí příkazu: /pex group nazev prefix &3Admins&f Oprávnění pro skupiny vytváříme takhle: /pex group nazevskupiny add permissions Oprávnění pro skupiny mažeme takhle: /pex group nazevskupiny remove permissions Tímto příkazem přidáme hráče do vybrané skupiny: /pex user hrac group set nazevskupiny Essentials: /time day=Da den /time night=Da noc /bigtree=Udela strom /give name id pocet=Da zadanou vec i pocet /god=Nesmrtelnost /heal=Udzravi te /item id pocet=Da ti vec smi se pouzivat /i id pocet /ptime=Nevim co to znamena :D /repair=Opravi vec /tree=Kdyz kliknes pravim vytvori to stromek /unlimited id player=Jda neomezenou surovinu urcitemu hraci /afk=napise ze jste Afk /help=Ostatni prikazy /helpop text=Napise vsem co jsou op zpravu co napise hrac /info=Po kliknutu na nakej blok napise ID bloku /list=Pocet hracu /motd=Pocet hracu /msg text=Posle soukromou zpravu /nick name newname/off=Pridelite hraci new jmeno npr./nick magscraft LoL /seen player=Ukaze jak dlouho je hrac Onlline nebo Offline /spawner typ-zombie=Kdyz todle napisete a mirite na monster spawner tak ztoho bude vylezat urcity druh ktery zadate /suicide=Zabije vas /who=Player onlline /ban name rason=npr. /ban magscraft Demence =) /tempban nick time=Dava casovany ban npr./ban magscraft 1 hour /bcast text=Napise to jmenem Broadcast /ci name=Smaze obsah ivn. /kickall=Kickne vsechny hrace /kick name rason=npr./kick magscraft OMG /mute name time=Zablokuje urciteho hrace na urcitou dobu psat A další.. Kits: code/kit create Název Kitu Factions: Hlavní příkaz slouží jako předpona a je to /f. /f create (jméno frakce) - založí frakci s názvem „jméno_frakce“ v které budete adminem. /f disband – zruší frakce /f invite (jméno hráče) - pozvete do své frakce hráče (pokud jste admin nebo moderátor). /f join (jméno frakce) - pro vstup do frakce (pokud jste byli pozváni nebo je otevřená). /f leave – opustit frakci /f map – zobrazí jednoduchou znakovou mapku v chatu, každý znak je území velikosti 16×16 bolků /f show (jméno) – zobrazí vám informace o frakci. Při vynechání jména zobrazí info o vaší frakci. /f list – zobrazí seznam všech frakcí (počet hráčů, velkisost území, power a maxpower) /f who – zobrazí kompletní informace o vaši frakci, s kým máte spojenecví nebo válku,offl/on hráče /f who jméno_frakce - zobrazí kompletní informace o zvolené frakci. /f pow – zobrazí váš aktuální power. /f claim – zabere území (pokud jste admin nebo moderátor). /f admin (jméno_hráče) - předáte adminství jinému členovi frakce. /f mod jméno_hráče - zvoleného člena frakce povýšíte na moderátora. Holographic Displays: /hd create název hologramu - Vytvoří hologram /hd setline název hologramu - Nastaví text hlavního hologramu /hd movehere - Portne hologram na Vaše místo /hd readtext - Nastaví logo které jste si vytvořili Authme: /register - Registruje Vás /login - Přihlásí Vás /changepassword - Změní Vaše heslo /unregister - Odregistruje Vás ze serveru /authme register - Registrujete Hráče /authme unregister - Odregistrujete Hráče /authme changepassword - Změníte hráči heslo Residence: /res create – Vytvoří rezidenci /res remove – Odstraní rezidenci /res give – Převede rezidenci na jiného hráče /res info – Informace o rezidenci /res message enter – Nastavení zprávy při vstupu do rezidence /res message leave – Nastavení zprávy při odchodu z rezidence /res tpset – Nastavení místa teleportu do rezidence /res tp – Teleport do rezidence /res select vert – Rozšíření oblasti rezidence od Bedrocku po nebe (zadat před vytvořením rezidence) /res subzone – Vytvoří sezónu (sub-resku) v rezidenci /res tp .– Teleport na zadanou sezónu (sub-resku) /res set true/false – Nastaví flag rezidenci (povolí/zakáže) /res pset true/false– Nastaví flag v rezidenci pro jiného hráče Flagy (Vlastnosti): move – Pohyb hráčů build– stavění a boření use – používání předmětů (dveře, páky …) container – používání beden monsters– spawnování mobů creeper - výbuchy creepra flow – pohyb tekutin (voda, láva) piston – fungování pistonů (redstonové obvody) ignite – zapálení objektů tp – vytvoření teleportu subzone – vytváření sub-resek pvp– boj mezi hráči (na Survivalu nefunguje) damage – ublížení (na Survivalu nefunguje) firespread– šíření ohně (na Survivalu nefunguje) explosions– výbuchy TNT (na Survivalu nefunguje) Citizens/NPC: /npc create - Vytvoří postavu /npc look - Povolíte otáčení hlavy /help citizens - Zjistíte více příkazů Ultrabans: Stejné jako příkazy Essentials(Banovací) , pouze přidává vymoženosti MotdManager: /motdmanager add - Nastaví Váš Motd /motdmanager remove - Smaže Motd /motdmanager list - Ukáže List Motd /motdmanager maxplayer |disable - Nastaví maximum Hráčů (Fake) /motdmanager reload - Restartne Motd Config.yml # MotdManager Configuration file! # @author syamn # github: https://github.com/syamn/MotdManager # # # Basic Config # # # # sending MOTD list MotdList: - '&cVáš MOTD!' # if use show fake max players count feature, change this to numeric FakeMaxPlayer: disable # # # Debug Config # # # Debug: false # # # DO NOT TOUCH # # # # Do not touch this option! It is a check if you are running the recent configuration version ConfigVersion: 1 WorldEdit: //br sphere - vyhlazuje teren //wand - získáme dřevěnou sekeru //fixwater (poloměr) - zarovná vodu //fixlava (poloměr) - zarovná lávu //ex (poloměr) - uhasí oheň v daném poloměru //stack(pocet zopakování) - zopakuje neco co mame označené sekerkou tim směrem kterým koukáme. //butcher (poloměr) - zabije všechny moby v daném poloměru. //butcher -a (poloměr) - zabije všechny zvířata //butcher -n (poloměr) - zabije všechny NPC //butcher -g (poloměr) - zabije všechny golemy //butcher -l (poloměr) - zabije efektivně úplně vše. //remove items (poloměr) - vymaže všechny itemi v daném poloměru. //remove (type radius) - vymaže určitý typ věcí typy jsou :arrows,items,painting(obrazy),minecarts,tnt,xp. //pos1 - označení 1 pozice(bodu) //pos2 - označení 2 pozice(bodu) //set (jmeno bloku nebo jeho ID) - vyplnění označené oblasti daným blokem (0 je air) //replace (jméno bloku ze kterého to chci změnit,na jméno bloku na který to chci změnit)změna dosavadních bloků na jiné(např.//replace stone stonebrick //copy - zkopírování označeného objektu //paste - vložení zkopírovaného objektu //undo (počet) - vrátíte jeden či více kroků zpátky. //replacenear (poloměr nebo-li vzdálenost,a jméno bloku) - změnění třeba všechen cobblestone v daném poloměru na air(vzduch) //hsphere (název bloku,a poloměr) - vytvoří dutou kouli //hpyramid (název bloku,a poloměr (velikost pyramidy) ) - vytvoří dutou pyramidu z daného bloku o dané velikosti. //walls (název bloku) - vytvoří zdi na označeném území /waterdamage - nelze se utopit /watermovement-voda nezpomaluje //expand ( velikost,a u jako up vzhůru) - označená oblast po príkazu expand a pote /set se vytvoří např.//expand 5 u a poté např//set stone tak se vytvoří třeba sloup 5 kostiček nahoru ze stone. //sel poly - tímto si mužeme vytvořit 2D polygon napíšeme přikaz a poté označujeme body jeden levym a ostatní pravym. //sel cuboid - označenou pozici odstraníte //overlay - označíme si oblast poté použijeme //overlay dělá se to třeba u podlahy ale v tom to příkazu se nevyznám //mask - zamaskuje daný blok nějakym jinym pred tim si dejte pří.//brush sphere //fill (název bloku,radius) - slouží k vyplnění (nějakého rámu) /weather (thunder,lightning,sun,rain) - nastaví počasí //up (počet) vyskočíte do výšky kterou si zadáte a pod vámi se objeví blok WorldGuard: //expand vert - udělá něco jako resku od bedrocku až úplně nahoru(body/pozice označíte drevěnou tyčkou. /region claim (jméno) - tím se udělá region který jsme si označili příkazem //expand vert. /region addowner (jméno regionu,a jméno hráče) -přidá daného hráče do regionu aby mohl v něm vše používat. /region addmember (jméno regionu,a jméno hráče) - přidá hráče jako člena může v regionu stavět a pohybovat se,ale nesmí nic měnit. /region flag (jméno regionu,a jméno flagu) - vytvoří vám to flag který třeba zabraňuje spavnování mobek v regionu (např. /region flag test1 mob-spawning deny .(nebo tnt) /region delete (název regionu) - odstraní daný region /region info (název regionu) - info o daném regionu /region list (page) - zobrazí všechny regiony které jsou /region save - uloží seznam regionu do souboru /region load - nahraje uložené regiony LWC: /lwc - vypíše všechny příkazy /cmodify -(jméno) odebere hráči přístup /lwc mode persist – povolí vám použít jeden příkaz víckrát aniž byste museli psát znovu /cprivate (poté klikněte na předmět) – vytvoříte privátní předmět, dostupný pouze pro vás. /cpublic (klik)– vytvoříte veřejný předmět /cunlock – chcete-li se dostat do zaheslovaného předmětu, použijete tento příkaz. /cinfo – zjistí typ předmětu (private/public), komu patří a jestli do něj máte přístup. /cremove – pokud už nechcete mít předmět zamknutý, ochranu celkově odstraníte tímto příkazem. /cmodify > –pokud chcete povolit přístup k předmětu(truhla,pec...) Jobs: /jobs join (profese) -zvolíš si profesi /jobs leave (profese) -opustíš profesi /jobs stats -info o profesi o jejim levlu /jobs info (profese) -info o profesi /jobs -základní příkaz /jobs browse -vyhledá dostupné profese Překlady&Doplňky: PermissionsEx: groups: Players: default: true permissions: - commandbook.help Majitel: prefix: '' permissions: - permissions.* users: Jmeno: group: - Majitel Factions: Přidáme Factions Chat + Factions Power Toto je náš config: { "ENEMY": [ "home", "homes", "sethome", "createhome", "tpahere", "tpaccept", "tpyes", "tpa", "call", "tpask", "warp", "warps", "spawn", "ehome", "ehomes", "esethome", "ecreatehome", "etpahere", "etpaccept", "etpyes", "etpa", "ecall", "etpask", "ewarp", "ewarps", "espawn", "essentials:home", "essentials:homes", "essentials:sethome", "essentials:createhome", "essentials:tpahere", "essentials:tpaccept", "essentials:tpyes", "essentials:tpa", "essentials:call", "essentials:tpask", "essentials:warp", "essentials:warps", "essentials:spawn", "wtp", "uspawn", "utp", "mspawn", "mtp", "fspawn", "ftp", "jspawn", "jtp" ], } A nahradíme jej tímto configem: { "ENEMY": [ "fpower", "fchat", "power", "chat", "home", "homes", "sethome", "createhome", "tpahere", "tpaccept", "tpyes", "tpa", "call", "tpask", "warp", "warps", "spawn", "ehome", "ehomes", "esethome", "ecreatehome", "etpahere", "etpaccept", "etpyes", "etpa", "ecall", "etpask", "ewarp", "ewarps", "espawn", "essentials:home", "essentials:homes", "essentials:sethome", "essentials:createhome", "essentials:tpahere", "essentials:tpaccept", "essentials:tpyes", "essentials:tpa", "essentials:call", "essentials:tpask", "essentials:warp", "essentials:warps", "essentials:spawn", "wtp", "uspawn", "utp", "mspawn", "mtp", "fspawn", "ftp", "jspawn", "jtp" ], Authme Překlad: unknown_user: Hrac neni v databazi! not_logged_in: '&cNejste prihlasen!' reg_voluntarily: Na server se muzete zaregistrovat pomoci prikazu "/register password" usage_log: '&cPouzijte: /login password' wrong_pwd: '&cSpatne heslo!' unregistered: '&cByl jste uspesne odregistrovan!' reg_disabled: '&cRegistrace je vypnuta' valid_session: '&cSession login' login: '&cUspesne prihlasen!' user_regged: '&cJmeno je jiz zaregistrovano' usage_reg: '&cPouzijte: /register password' no_perm: '&cZadne Pravomoce' error: Doslo k problemu;kontaktujte admina login_msg: '&cPrihlaste se prosim pres "/login password"' reg_msg: '&cRegistrujte se prosim pres "/register password"' usage_unreg: '&cPouzijte: /unregister password' pwd_changed: '&cHeslo zmeneno!' user_unknown: '&cJmeno neni registrovano' reg_only: Jen pro registrovane hrace! Prosim navstivte http://example.com k registraci logged_in: '&cJste prihlaseny!' logout: '&cUspesne odhlasen' same_nick: Na serveru je stejny nick! registered: '&cUspesne registrovan!' reload: Konfigurace a databaze serveru obnoveny! timeout: Vyprsel cas k prihlaseni LWC: Otevřeme si si soubor core.yml a máme tam : # The language LWC will use, specified by the shortname. For example, English = en, French = fr, German = de, # and so on locale: en A toto přepíšeme na toto : # The language LWC will use, specified by the shortname. For example, English = en, French = fr, German = de, # and so on locale: cz Odkazy ke stáhnutí: Authme: http://dev.bukkit.org/bukkit-plugins/authme/ PermissionsEx: http://dev.bukkit.org/bukkit-plugins/permissionsex/ Essentials: http://dev.bukkit.org/bukkit-plugins/essentials/ CreativeGates: http://dev.bukkit.org/bukkit-plugins/creativegates/ Factions: http://dev.bukkit.org/bukkit-plugins/factions/ LWC: http://dev.bukkit.org/bukkit-plugins/lwc/ WorldEdit: http://dev.bukkit.org/bukkit-plugins/worldedit/ Multiverse: http://dev.bukkit.org/bukkit-plugins/multiverse-core/ WorldGuard: http://dev.bukkit.org/bukkit-plugins/worldguard/ Residence: http://dev.bukkit.org/bukkit-plugins/residence/ AntiCheat: http://dev.bukkit.org/bukkit-plugins/anticheat/ Gates: http://dev.bukkit.org/bukkit-plugins/gates1/ HolographicDisplays: http://dev.bukkit.org/bukkit-plugins/holographic-displays/ Citizens: http://dev.bukkit.org/bukkit-plugins/citizens/ Head: http://dev.bukkit.org/bukkit-plugins/head/ UltraBans: http://dev.bukkit.org/bukkit-plugins/ultrabans/ Jobs: http://dev.bukkit.org/bukkit-plugins/jobs/ Category:Minecraft